


Отражение

by Alisse



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisse/pseuds/Alisse
Summary: Свидание в комнате с зеркалами.
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Kudos: 3





	Отражение

_«Дальнейшие инструкции получишь на месте.»_

Эта фраза Клауса, сказанная по телефону, звенела у Дориана в ушах, пока он поднимался на крыльцо арендованного дома. Под ногами прошуршало несколько желтых листьев: по всей видимости, убирали участок еще накануне.

Дориан остановился перед дверью, переводя дух от волнения. Огляделся: с этого места открывался прекрасный вид на голубые Альпы и возвышающуюся вдалеке махину средневекового замка на фоне багряно-желтых склонов. Рядом с домом несла бурные воды горная река. 

Местечко было живописным и при этом почти безлюдным: замок для посещения туристами был закрыт, а природных красот было предостаточно и в более разрекламированных направлениях. Функционально и в то же время изысканно. Всякий раз, когда наступала очередь Клауса выбирать место для свидания, он не переставал удивлять.

Ключ, который Дориан забрал недавно в камере хранения, отворил входную дверь. Признаться, он на всякий случай имел при себе комплект отмычек, но открыть именно этот замок традиционным способом было куда приятней.

В холле было прохладно и сумрачно из-за зашторенных окон, обстановка — самая обычная. Не вглядываясь особо в детали интерьера, Дориан прошел вперед, в спальню. Окна здесь тоже были зашторены, но портьеры были плотнее, чем в холле. Нашарив выключатель, он зажмурился, прежде чем зажечь свет.

Спальня... впечатляла. Дориан прикипел взглядом к широченной кровати, аккуратно застеленной светлым постельным бельем. Клаус всегда выбирал для свиданий максимально комфортные условия, и поначалу Дориана это неподдельно удивляло: от человека, руководствующегося принципом «жара и холод – это вопросы дисциплины», он ожидал совершенно иного подхода. Например, секса в «отеле на час», или в машине, или в походных условиях. Такое, конечно, тоже бывало, но это были запоминающиеся своей экзотичностью исключения из правила. Дориан удивлялся до тех пор, пока из случайной оговорки Клауса не понял, что это _его_ удобством и привычками обычно был продиктован выбор места для свидания. Клаус молча носил это в себе, изредка беззлобно подшучивая над страстью Дориана к красивым вещам и красивым местам, а сам потакал его слабостям.

Напротив кровати, вплотную к стене, стоял массивный высокий комод, над которым висело большое зеркало в вычурной раме. Тут и там поблескивали в других зеркалах отсветы от люстры и настенных светильников. Дориан посмотрел на свое отражение и машинально поправил шейный платок, чуть сбившийся в такси. Он выглядел блистательно, как и всегда, но оделся на сей раз немного скромнее обычного. Это был компромисс между его собственными предпочтениями в одежде и пожеланиями Клауса.

На кровати лежал нежно-голубой сверток, на нем — сложенный листок бумаги. Заинтригованный, Дориан решил сперва все же ознакомиться с посланием.

«Надень это после душа», — гласила записка. Она была написана от руки на разлинованном блокнотном листе. Почерк у Клауса был ясный и четкий, и Дориан улыбнулся, прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к выведенным простой синей пастой словам. Майор был в своем репертуаре.

Отложив записку, Дориан развернул сверток — это оказался атласный халат. Дориан представил, как Клаус придирчиво выбирал его, наверняка отвергнув с дюжину предложенных вариантов и доведя продавца до исступления. У Клауса вообще обнаружилась склонность баловать любовника незначительными приятными подарками, при том что Дориан готовился вносить разнообразие в аскетичный образ жизни и мыслей майора. На деле выяснилось, что Клаус не был ни аскетичен, ни зажат, и Дориан, бывало, ревниво гадал, кто еще удостаивался такого внимательного отношения от него.

В ванной обнаружилась еще одна записка: «Собери волосы». Она прилагалась к изящной заколке, украшенной аквамаринами. Обычно Клаус предпочитал, чтобы Дориан носил волосы распущенными: ему нравилось пропускать пряди между пальцами, сгребать волосы в кулак, но так, чтобы не причинять боль. Клаус на службе, который мог наорать или угрожать физической расправой, и Клаус в спальне были словно два разных человека. Хотя было не дождаться особых нежностей или любовных признаний, Дориан в постели ощущал какую-то необыкновенную бережность, с которой Клаус обращался с ним. Наверно, человек, наделенный незаурядной физической силой, умноженной упорными тренировками, не мог позволить себе иного, но Дориану всегда хотелось выковырять его из этой защитной раковины, получить его всего, вместе с яростной, неукротимой стороной.

Сбросив с себя одежду, Дориан встал под тугие струи воды. Взгляд то и дело падал на сверкающую заколку, и Дориан возбужденно облизывал губы, предвкушая, как посмотрит на него Клаус при встрече: откровенно обласкает взглядом с головы до пят, непременно задержавшись на лице, и скупо улыбнется краешком рта. И это будет красноречивее любых слов.

Вытершись насухо, Дориан предвкушающе улыбнулся собственному отражению и облачился в халат. Это был тот правильный оттенок голубого, который подчеркивал золото волос, не придавая лицу излишнюю бледность. Аквамарины в заколке мерцали среди прядей. Клаус и раньше наряжал Дориана во что-то по своему вкусу, всякий раз заставляя задаваться вопросом, кого или что он ищет в Дориане и почему самого Дориана ему будто бы недостаточно. Или, наоборот, Клаус видел Дориана именно таким? В расшитом халате на голое тело, с украшениями, забранными наверх волосами? Томность и изнеженность были только частью привычного образа, скорее маской, нежели реальными чертами характера. И Дориан терялся, неужели таким он нравится Клаусу больше, чем настоящим собой?

От двери едва ощутимо потянуло сигаретным дымом. Сердце Дориана забилось быстрее: Клаус уже был в спальне. Они не виделись почти три недели, и это время для Дориана было наполнено неясной тоской. Ему всегда было мало Клауса, и чем дольше длился их тайный роман, тем тяжелее давалось расставание. А ведь когда-то Дориану казалось, что если только Клаус даст ему шанс, то ничто не сможет омрачить их счастье.

Клаус не умел делать комплименты, зато его взгляд сказал Дориану: «Тебе идут мои подарки, ты выглядишь в них именно так, как я представлял, когда выбирал их для тебя. Я соскучился по тебе и хочу тебя прямо сейчас». И Дориану отчаянно хотелось верить, что нафантазированное «соскучился» относится не только к сексу.

— Нравлюсь? — кокетливо улыбнулся Дориан, взволнованно накручивая прядь волос на палец.

Клаус кивнул и потушил сигарету в пепельнице. Он схватил Дориана в охапку и жадно поцеловал. Табак чуть горчил на языке; Дориан вцепился в Клауса, сам не зная отчего. Он получил право на прикосновения, и бурный роман, и свидания, которые были намного лучше всех фантазий вместе взятых. И все-таки ему было мало. Не отпускало ощущение, что не хватает чего-то важного, и с каждым разом оно все усиливалось.

— Что-то не так? — нахмурился Клаус.

Дориан отчаянно замотал головой, потянулся вперед, надеясь снова забыться в объятиях. Когда Клаус прикасался к нему, смутные тревоги отступали на второй план; Дориана омывало таким безграничным счастьем, что на его инерции он сворачивал горы даже после того, как они с майором расходились в разные стороны. Дориан возвращался в свой мир искусства, а Клаус — в мир шпионских интриг, незримого противостояния с отцом и навязчивого призрака женитьбы.

Дориан стащил с Клауса пиджак и галстук, расстегнул несколько пуговиц на рубашке, запустил пальцы в черные жесткие волосы. Пояс халата, завязанный небрежно, распустился, полы распахнулись, и Дориан чувствовал оголившимся телом жар от Клауса, пробивающийся сквозь одежду. Шерстяная ткань брюк и плотный хлопок рубашки ощутимо натирали его чувствительную кожу на контрасте с невесомой лаской шелка.

Клаус и сам словно бы состоял из контрастов: громкий, резкий окрик на миссии и протяжный, тихий стон после, когда Дориан стоял перед ним на коленях, уловив тот момент, когда Клауса можно было толкнуть к стене, не дав сформироваться протесту. Железная хватка на запястье, грозное «Не высовывайся!» под грохот выстрелов и долгие, нежные поцелуи, плавные толчки под далекий шум прибоя.

Дориан не был уверен, что для Клауса их отношения: взаимовыгодное служебное сотрудничество, приправленное для полноты картины качественным сексом, или в первую очередь любовная связь, возникшая из частых рабочих столкновений. Эта неопределенность сводила с ума, Дориан находил аргументы в пользу и одной, и второй версии. Но он жаждал любви Клауса, взаимности того невыносимого, ужасно-прекрасного чувства, перевернувшего мир, которое сжигало его самого. И когда Клаус целовал его так исступленно, как сейчас, самозабвенно ласкал тело, Дориану казалось, что эта взаимность есть, пусть чувство Клауса и не столь огромно, как его собственное.

Обнажив Клауса полностью, Дориан отступил было, чтобы полюбоваться им и после увлечь в постель. Но Клаус его удержал, развернул лицом к зеркалу над комодом, а сам отошел за спину.

Дориан задохнулся от взгляда на свое отражение: он еще никогда не видел себя таким распаленным, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами, покрасневшими припухшими губами. На нем все еще был распахнутый халат, и эта небрежная голубая драпировка обрамляла его тело эротичнее, чем если бы он был абсолютно раздет. 

Клаус пожирал Дориана глазами, скользя руками по его бедрам. Голубой шелк легко собирался в складки у него под ладонями, поднимаясь выше и выше, открывая все больше и больше тела.

Дориан, часто дыша, наблюдал за этим странным, изощренным стриптизом, когда раздевают его для него же. Руки Клауса то исчезали под тканью, то снова появлялись в поле зрения, и тактильные ощущения мешались с эстетическим восторгом. Дориану всегда нравилось смотреть на себя. Но он и не представлял, что ему настолько понравится видеть, как Клаус ласкает его, снимает с него халат, который голубым промельком утек вниз, к ногам, исчезая из поля зрения. Дориан остался совершенно обнажен, из всего на нем — только заколка с аквамаринами. Волосы, забранные наверх, не прикрывали ни шею, ни плечи. Дориан видел себя всего и был для Клауса как на ладони — возбужденный и безумно влюбленный.

— Это лучшее из всего, что я когда-либо видел, — завороженно выдохнул Дориан.

Ему хотелось все новых прикосновений, хотелось, чтобы Клаус с силой обхватил его руками, ощутить Клауса в себе и рассмотреть еще яснее.

— Ты так красиво занимаешься со мной любовью, — добавил Дориан полушепотом. 

Он впервые назвал то, что между ними происходит, любовью — вслух. Не сексом, не страстью, не интрижкой. Но это была лишь безобидная, хотя и желанная игра слов. Почти самообман.

— Я был уверен, что тебе понравится, — шепнул Клаус, обдав ухо своим дыханием, и склонил голову, припав губами к шее.

Дориан неотрывно смотрел, как руки Клауса ласкают его. Прикосновения ощущались словно бы с секундным опозданием, Дориан успевал представить, что почувствует, глядя на ладони Клауса в зеркало. Предвкушение следующего прикосновения — к животу, к соскам, к бедру — смешивалось с реальными ощущениями, и все это дополнялось яркой и сочной картинкой перед глазами. Член Клауса прижимался к ягодицам, и Дориан сквозь пелену удовольствия мимолетно пожалел, что не сможет полностью разглядеть, как Клаус возьмет его.

Упершись руками в комод, Дориан прогнулся в пояснице. Клаус, как всегда, тщательно подошел к деталям: высота была ровно такая, чтобы было удобно стоять. И с этого ракурса Дориан отлично видел свое лицо и Клауса позади. Он расставил ноги шире, представляя, что должен увидеть перед собой Клаус: подготовленный, блестящий от обильной смазки вход.

Секунды ожидания распалили еще больше. Дориан глухо застонал, когда Клаус раздвинул его ягодицы и наконец-то плавно вошел, наполняя собой медленно, будто нарочно заставляя прочувствовать каждый дюйм внутри. 

— Посмотри налево.

Голос Клауса был низкий, рокочущий. Такой тон и такой тембр сводили с ума, Дориан мог исполнить любое распоряжение, звучащее _так_. Он повернул голову налево и рвано вздохнул: одно из зеркал отражало его и Клауса, сплетенных в тесных объятиях. 

Клаус провел ладонью от его бедра по спине к плечу, открывая лучший обзор. Дориан завороженно смотрел в зеркало, как Клаус берет его сзади, двигаясь размеренно и четко.

Наблюдать за собственным сексом с Клаусом было возбуждающе; Дориан изнывал от желания увидеть больше, ближе и одновременно не мог отвести взгляда от зеркала. Мышцы Клауса перекатывались под кожей, блестящей от испарины, и камни в заколке Дориана вспыхивали голубым блеском от движений. Они вдвоем казались единой, слитной композицией, в которой две неотъемлемые части двигаются в унисон.

Клаус будто бы отпустил себя, свои желания, которые чудесно совпали с желаниями Дориана: быстрее, глубже, больше. У Клауса было изумительное выражение лица во время секса: сосредоточенное и вместе с тем с налетом откровенного вожделения. Дориан любовался им в отражении, пожирая глазами каждое выверенное движение, отдающееся острым удовольствием в собственном теле. В иные моменты Клаус и впрямь бывал похож на неутомимую, безжалостную машину, и на этом контрасте еще ярче ощущались мимолетные ласковые касания его ладоней к спине, к бедрам, к шее. Дориан смотрел и видел в отражении самое прекрасное, что только мог предложить ему этот мир. Клаус был великолепен. Они вместе были великолепны.

На очередной глубокий толчок Дориан застонал. Клаус бросил на него взгляд через зеркало, и Дориан застонал снова: от пронзительной смеси физического удовольствия и эстетического экстаза. На этот раз Клаус дал то, о чем только Дориану мечталось звездными ночами: силу и мощь, под которыми трепетало тело, и завораживающее зрелище, от которого перехватывало дыхание.

Подчиняясь рукам Клауса, Дориан выпрямился, упершись ладонями в комод и задрожав от новых оттенков ощущений. Теперь перед его глазами было зеркало над комодом, в котором он видел себя — обнаженного, с налитым членом, безумно-восторженным взглядом. Клаус руками придерживал его за бедра — в зеркале отражались красивые сильные пальцы. Дориан впился взглядом в лицо Клауса, впитывая, отпечатывая в памяти его выражение. Им обоим нравилась поза сзади, и не хватало только зрительного контакта. А теперь он был. И Дориан беззвучно приоткрыл рот, содрогаясь под мощными толчками. Клаус был в нем сзади и в то же время словно перед ним, окружив собой со всех сторон.

Дориан ощущал, как Клаус скользнул руками от его бедер к животу, и одновременно видел это, и все же содрогнулся от прикосновения к члену, истекающему смазкой. Клаус поймал его взгляд в отражении, толкнулся вперед, придерживая второй рукой поперек груди, насколько мог обхватить. Дориан забился в этих почти тисках, кажется, даже закричал — он видел, как раскрылись шире его собственные губы, но ничего не услышал, у него кровь гремела в ушах, от того как Клаус был близко, сзади и перед ним, в нем, повсюду.

Тяжело дыша, Дориан переживал утихающие сладкие спазмы, ощущая дрожь в теле Клауса. Они стояли, прильнув друг к другу, и в какой-то момент Клаус ласкающе прикоснулся губами к шее. Дориан блаженно прикрыл глаза: наравне с бурным сексом он любил эти трепетные поцелуи после.

— Мы красиво смотримся вместе, — промурлыкал Дориан. Откровенно сытая хрипотца должна была бы смутить, но Клаус в отражении лишь многообещающе ухмыльнулся:

— Здесь несколько зеркал. Они расположены... в разных местах и под разными углами.

Сердце Дориана взбудораженно заколотилось, он облизнул губы от пронесшихся в воображении картинок. Сейчас он жил одним мигом, не думая о прошлом и не заглядывая в будущее дальше, чем до завершения этого волшебного свидания.

— Тогда я хочу посмотреться вместе с тобой в каждое зеркало.


End file.
